Something Odd
by Nova.8
Summary: When the arrogant Saiyan Prince Vegeta is sent on a mission to retrieve rebellious genius Bulma Briefs; personalities clash, tempers ignite and sparks fly. With that potent combination chemically drawing two of the most stubborn beings in the Universe together, something else brews between them that not even they can deny, something odd ... (Light hearted and romantic AU)
1. Chapter 1

Hiya BV readers, this is a personal challenge into writing something that is not dark, with angst and drama or any other heavy emotions. A simple, light hearted, romantic AU is what I am aiming for. Of course there will be some adult content in later chapters but I simply can not write a romance without at least one fully fledged lemon scene in it. Yes, I know, I'm shameless.

While I love to read humour I struggle to write it and honestly I can't put this under the humour genre because I don't think it's at all funny. I'm very insecure about this fic so if you do decide to review, remember that while constructive criticism is appreciated – flames are not!

Happy reading …

* * *

**Something Odd**

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

**RED.**

That was the sole colour young Bulma Briefs saw in that moment. Not the pitch black of his furrowed eyebrows or glinting eyes that pierced into the very heart of her anger, making it rage forth like the red sea.

No, all blue haired, pretty faced Bulma saw was an arrogant Prince who deemed it fit to have Universes placed at his feet due to physical superiority. And oh how she wanted to show him _strength_. Currently the fierce grip on her screw driver begged to be wedged into his chiselled chest. Her practical combat boots almost vibrated with the need to be introduced to his crotch.

"You can not just barge in here and demand I finish on _your_ time. Had it not been for _your_ incompetence then we would not have been in this position at all."

He growled at her and she idly wondered if this was a Saiyan way of communicating. While she had not found herself in the presence of many engaging Saiyans – she thought of Goku more as a human really – this one had grunted and growled at her more than once in the last ten minutes. Bulma knew he could speak normal words though; it seemed it was only reserved to expressing his displeasure or demands.

Yes, Vegeta could be very vocal when it came to demanding.

Demand. Demand. Demand.

Bulma would have liked to demand many things from the Saiyan Prince herself then. Like asking him to turn around so she could kick him in the rear end with all her might and pray to Kami that Vegeta was moved out the door. Right then however, she would be happy to simply just scream at him as she did not think she had the energy to attempt any adventurous physical movements. Had the Saiyan Prince not had such a foul temper and air of contempt Bulma would not have minded his presence in watching her work.

However the fact that he had so blatantly overlooked her gorgeous beauty – something that men all over Earth coveted – and spoke to her, the richest woman on her planet, in such a demeaning tone irked her.

When the Prince had come in to check on her progress repairing his latest toy, Bulma had immediately fluffed out her shoulder length, blue hair and pinched her cheeks. She had curtsied to him in a dignified manner that had not seemed like a lower class bow but a respectful greeting. The fact that it had given him a lovely look at her extraordinary cleavage was a mere coincidence. Yet his dark eyes had not strayed to her breasts.

Not once.

Bulma was offended. Naturally. Usually she could not get men to stop looking at her boobs.

"Do not let me interrupt." Had been his first raspy words to her, which made Bulma easily overlook that his acknowledgment had been slightly stilted.

Thinking that he was a graceful Prince with fine etiquette Bulma had flipped her hair and bent down to work on the gravity room as requested, the fact that her rounded bottom stuck out provocatively was simply a result of her job. Yet when she discreetly lifted her blue eyes, she was shocked to see Vegeta engrossed in examining her work on the control panel. His gaze no where near her lovely derrière.

With a huff Bulma decided that she needed a more direct approach. Slowly she inched her way around the control panel, finally his gold tipped boots in her vision. Walking over towards some scattered tools Bulma "accidentally" slipped over some stray spanners.

She stretched her arms out, knowing how fast the Saiyan reflexes were and readied herself to cling to the handsome Prince's muscular chest. A coy glaze already forming in her eyes and a soft gasp escaping her now pouty lips.

Only Bulma had not prepared her arms to flail wildly as she zoomed face first towards the floor when Vegeta, instead of catching her, took a step back. His reflexes were lightning fast however when, instead of falling flat on her face – which surely would have ruined her perfect nose – she was pulled back like a three year old by the back of her clingy top. Vegeta having already dematerialised behind her.

The fright marred her face into an ugly expression of fear and embarrassment. Cheeks red, adrenaline pumping poisonously with angry humiliation Bulma whirled around to face the Saiyan Prince.

"Your attempts to seduce me are disgusting." He sneered at her and Bulma was sure she was as red as a tomato with mortification stamped shamefully on her forehead. "I demand you finish your work at once."

Mentally shaking of her … something that went beyond embarrassment at having her advances seen so clearly and spurned so cruelly, had Bulma feeling something odd bloom in her chest. With an indignant huff she turned around with a flick of her thick tresses and ignored Vegeta's presence in the room.

After he started complaining on how long she was taking and her incompetence, Bulma had been sorely tempted to hit him hard over the head with a wrench. All traces of her earlier humiliation forgotten.

"You can not just barge in here and demand I finish on _your_ time. Had it not been for _your_ incompetence then we would not have been in this position at all." That was how Bulma had found herself in her current predicament.

"You are the servant and I am the Prince. Show me some respect or my father will hear about this."

Her cheeks were flushed and some stray tendrils of hair stuck to her wet forehead from having to work inside a gravity room on a planet with scorching temperatures, without being able to turn on any air-conditioning. The last thing the genius wanted was some haughty Prince breathing down her neck.

Ever since she had been four, Bulma had looked forward to coming to Vegeta-sei. Since her father, the brilliant Dr. Briefs had offered his personal advice to King Fury of Earth a peaceful alliance had been born between Vegeta-sei and her home world. Their resources and technology in exchange for the Saiyans' protection. It was a fruitful deal and both ends benefited entirely.

However sixteen year old Bulma was definitely rethinking her options. She had been packing for an adventure with Goku that summer, the little Saiyan who was duty bound to Earth, in the hopes of finally finding her dream boyfriend. She was going to see the world, traipse around her beautiful planet and have all the fun she wanted to. Soak up the sun until she tanned her fair skin, play in the water till she wrinkled and build snowmen as large and as tall as she was.

Then her father had taken ill and the Prince of Vegeta-sei had broken his most prized possession. The gravity room her father had built for the King. Since Dr Briefs' daughter really was the only one with such mechanical know how, Bulma had been sent in his stead. How could she refuse? This had been an opportunity she had dreamed of since she had been a little girl.

She would finally get to travel into space. She had wanted to see her own world first before venturing out of Earth but she knew sometimes life didn't go exactly as she planned. She would be seeing the castle of Vegeta-sei, something only very few people were privileged to and Bulma would finally get to meet the Prince.

If Bulma had not been so disappointed with the short, troll haired Prince and was a little more self reflective and honest with herself at sixteen, then she would have been more likely to admit that the Prince had been her main attraction

Not the Prince who was momentarily sneering down at her with bared canines, sharp as a lion's, nor the one who called her names and insulted her intelligence and almost let her fall from her pedestal of vanity, no.

The Prince who did dress in wonderful gleaming armours and possessed such a magnificent physique – standing tall like a sculpted statue of stone that you had to caress with your fingertips to feel its true beauty – without the disgusted sneering and disdainful arrogance. The one who bent over her hand and placed his sensual lips over it in a way that made her swoon. The Prince who pulled roses out from fresh air behind his back and placed it into her hair. She wanted the Prince she had spent sixteen bloody years reading about. The charming one.

The man who would slay dragons, cross burning bridges and climb hundred feet, stone towers for her. Yes, she wanted that fairytale Prince because Bulma Briefs was an idealistic dreamer at heart.

Vegeta the Prince of all Saiyans though was a pragmatist. A realist who did not even know what it was like to feel any kind of emotion for a woman who wasn't his mother besides the uncontrollable lust that came about with puberty. The time where a woman was just the necessity to fornicate with and satiate urges that he only indulged in when his intense training couldn't wipe such thoughts from his mind and rid such pains from his body. He was a virile young seventeen year old after all. A definite misfortune for all women who currently endeavoured to have such foolish notions as feelings for him. Vegeta had yet to outgrow any of his rigid principles.

"If you have a problem with my work, go speak to the King. He had no issues with the time frame I gave him for replacing an entire central chip. A chip, may I add that this gravity room can not function without. Had you been more brain than brawn you would have been able to understand that."

"Are you implying that I am of low intelligence?" He gritted his teeth and Bulma was surprised they were not chipping from how forceful the act looked.

"I am not implying anything. I am stating that you are an idiot. Now leave."

She was not afraid of his clenched fists or reverberating chest and the tail that lashed out from around his waist at her insult. Even the fast twitching of his left eye or the vein throbbing above it that looked ready to pop in her face did not scare her. She was protected under her land's treaty and her father's personal alliance with the King. She was simply interested in having him leave so she could do the same.

Bulma was very disappointed. Nothing on the planet had lived up to her expectations. It was too hot here, she was expected to work for an absolutely loathsome idiot and there were no acknowledgments.

Praise was important to Bulma. She thrived on it. For all her many shallow characteristics and vapid notions she was still a sixteen year old girl with normal insecurities. One who was still trying to find acceptance. She had never received it from her own young generation as they failed to relate to her intelligence and her elders viewed her as a protégé that was not yet at the peak of having an opinion that mattered.

Sighing internally Bulma was simply glad that she was almost done. Wiping at her brow she slid a screwdriver back into the trusty tool belt around her waist before reaching for her water bottle nearby. It was too hot and she was fast becoming lethargic. She was grateful that she would be asleep for the trip home.

Finally she pressed a few buttons and programmed everything as needed. She was extremely excited when the gravity machine started to reboot without any altercations and she knew it would work again. She was pleased with herself for doing such a fine job. She knew her father held his work with the utmost pride. This would be the perfect opportunity to show him that she was capable in working more hands on in the company instead of going to school. A lab and tool never subjected you to embarrassment.

Feeling satisfied with herself Bulma felt slightly more affable and turned to offer the expressionless Saiyan Prince her prettiest smile.

"All done your highness." She knew she was mocking him as she curtsied again but she couldn't help it. She really disliked him.

She watched as Vegeta walked towards the gravity room control panel and inspected the thing as if he could find a fault with a closed section and her programming. Something that made Bulma roll her big, blue eyes at. With a satisfied grunt he nodded at her and started to engage the gravity.

"Jerk." Bulma muttered under her breath as she gathered her things quickly and exited the room, however she was sure his Saiyan hearing had picked up the slur.

She truly did not like Vegeta and she did not feel like he deserved to be a Prince.

* * *

"What?" Bulma screamed in disbelief. "Daddy, I fixed the thing perfectly. It was just a frazzled control panel. He pushed the gravity room to the maximum without it being properly tested. And I _fixed_ it."

The still recovering Doctor had a very rare look of light frustration on his aging face. "Well you must have not done it entirely well Bulma because the King has requested that I come over and sort out the gravity room immediately. Apparently Prince Vegeta is not happy because you spent most of the time being distracted by flirting with a soldier."

Bulma's face went redder. That bastard. She had not even spoken to a soldier on his planet. So she might have flicked her hair and stuck out her curves at him, really it had been harmless. Nothing more.

However she knew her father would not believe her because he had already taken the King and Prince's word for it. Her friendly nature with boys having raised her father's eyebrows many a time before. Furthermore Bulma realised that Vegeta had set her up. She knew full well that the gravity room had been in perfect working order before she left. Which meant he wanted her to get into trouble. The bastard had sabotaged her.

"I expect more from you, Bulma. This is not just about your genius. This is about responsibility and carrying the family name and business. I am truly disappointed."

Dr Briefs walked away leaving a very hurt Bulma in his wake. She hated disappointing her father in any way possible. She knew that her parents could not have children after her and Ted Briefs had always wished for a son. While he loved and spoiled Bulma immensely she always felt like it was never the same kind of love and attention she would have received had she been a boy.

Bunny Briefs on the other hand loved to spoil her daughter. Seeing the forlorn look on her daughter's bright features Bunny stood up. "Would you like to go shopping, Bulma darling?"

"Urhg." Bulma noisily stomped up to her father's private labs, leaving Bunny's "was it something I said" unconcernedly behind her.

Bulma powered on the communication link, quickly trying to connect to Vegeta-sei. She was surprised to see that the person she wanted to speak to was the one who answered her. A very pleased smirk on his lips and Bulma dearly wished she was seeing him in person. She wanted to slap it off his face.

"You absolute arsehole! You did this on purpose, didn't you?" Bulma screeched at him.

Vegeta's smug smirk grew into a grin that could best be described as feral and victorious, sharp white teeth gleaming across their state of the art communication monitors. "The next time you think you can defeat the Saiyan Prince female, remember that I am invincible."

Bulma was not given the chance to voice the scathing reply on the tip of her boiling tongues as the link went dead. A black screen replacing the Prince's once animated and handsome face.

In her rage Bulma swiped a hand across the table. She was never, ever going back to Vegeta-sei.

Ever.

And she would not fix a damn thing for that blasted … _monkey_ ever again.

* * *

_Seven Years Later …_

King Vegeta sighed deeply as he showed a moment of tired irritation while he was left with only his mate and son's mentor in audience.

"I think Vegeta needs something that would ground him somewhat." Queen Selairia suggested from her place next to the King.

"He is too young to take a mate, Lair." The King spoke to his wife as Nappa stood bloodied and bruised before him.

The Prince had beaten his guard simply because Nappa had questioned his authority on a mission. If the King knew better, which he certainly did, Nappa's age and experience had probably been right to question the Prince. The King was not so skewed by his emotion for the boy to not know that Vegeta was a spoiled brat who was not used to being denied his way.

"What happened, Nappa?"

"He refused to listen to my advice, my King. I told him not to use force but he went in with enough ki to annihilate a small planet. The lands were too volatile and erupted. We lost everything. We were not able to salvage one ounce of mineral and an emergency exit was required. We lost three soldiers and could do nothing for the inhabitants of the planet either."

Queen Lair sighed heavily next to the King. "Ask Zorn to make sure no one knows we were on Planet Trops last. Make it look like a stray meteor. I do not want the Intergalactic Council in my courts."

"I will deal with the families of the deceased tonight Nappa, make sure Zorn arranges for their arrival this evening." The Queen said wanly and King Vegeta nodded approvingly.

"Go to the med bay, Nappa." The King waved his hand at Nappa's thanks and rested his head on his fist, elbow leaning heavily into the plush armrest of his throne.

"Vegeta needs to be sent on a mission that trains his mind, my King." Lair spoke softly and the King agreed.

However the King was failing in his attempts to find such a mission as the Prince continued to prove he was relying too much on brute strength, struggling to reign in his vicious irritability. Vegeta was very temperamental and the last thing the King needed was for his son to endanger the Saiyan Empire with his impulsive rage. That would not bode well for his family. Over the years they made sizable alliances with other planets. Gaining by exporting and importing and keeping their own planet flourishing.

They still satisfied their Saiyan instincts by new training regimens thanks to the technology provided by other planets and all the protection duty they did around the Universe. The Saiyan Empire was a masterpiece and King Vegeta had come a long way since his own father. He had done what no other King had managed to do. An Empire that was built for the King's heirs. The Prince though seemed to come up with the most ridiculous ways to screw up missions and lose the King profit.

"Enter." King Vegeta boomed as he heard the familiar knocking from outside.

"Dr Briefs of Earth to see you sire." Zorn announced and allowed the wizened doctor inside.

Ted Briefs gave a respectful nod of his head and walked towards the King. It was a show of mutual respect that the King of Vegeta-sei did not expect Dr Briefs to bow before him. When you worked with someone as good natured and trustworthy as Dr Briefs for over a decade it was difficult not to gain respect for them.

King Vegeta appreciated how Dr Briefs had handled the Saiyans on their time on Earth with his mind rather than his fists. The man was physically weak, laughable really, but he was a genius and immeasurably powerful in his own right. And King Vegeta always respected valuable people. They were not easy to come by. Not many as honourable as Dr Briefs.

"King Vegeta, Queen Liar." It was a mark of respect that Dr Briefs used the titles King and Queen, but a show of friendship that he addressed Salairia as Lair. It was a nickname only few were privileged enough to call her by. One that not even some queens of other worlds had garnered.

"To what do we owe the pleasure, Dr Briefs?" King Vegeta asked easily.

He did not think Ted was due on Vegeta-sei for another week. The King wondered if something was wrong. As he listened though he could only share a silent look that spoke volumes with his Queen. This was it. This could be exactly what they needed to better train Vegeta. The Gods were offering them a solution and the King would not refuse.

"You have my word, Dr Briefs."

* * *

"You have lost me quite a lot of profit son. What say you about this?"

Prince Vegeta looked up at his father with empty eyes. He had long since learned to steel himself against his father's prying gaze. Vegeta remembered as a boy that showing weakness was something that could be easily exploited to his own disadvantage. He knew he shouldn't have messed up the latest mission when he had insisted he could handle his own team but how the fuck was he supposed to know the stupid place would blow up.

"I apologise, father. I will prove better on the next mission." The last thing Vegeta wanted was to be cooped up in the Palace on interplanetary relations as punishment.

There had been the time before his initiation when he had been punished for challenging a foreign dignitary's son. It had not been his fault that the boy had been all talk and ended up in the med bay for two weeks after Vegeta had sparred with him. The Prince had even gone easy on the fool. Weakling. His father however had seen fit that Vegeta be introduced into the political side of their Empire and had punished him by making him sit through political meetings for two weeks. A forth night of endless drivel from snivelling pansies droning on about issues that Vegeta would have simply just smashed his way through. It had been an utter waste of his time to even seem remotely interested in such tripe.

At this the King looked up at Vegeta with an entreating stare. "Your word, Vegeta?"

Vegeta knew that his word with bind him to whatever it was his father wanted and he was not in a hurry to do so. He remembered when he had been eight and refused to sit in during his formal tutoring, choosing to play truant and intimidate his weak instructor instead. That had not worked out well so well for him. His father had made him live a life of third class status and threatened to disown him if he did not educate himself in the ways of a Prince and future King. He could not believe that the Prince of all Saiyans had been subjected to such horrors.

He shuddered as he thought about some bullies placing worms within his clothing. Yes, he could still remember what it felt like to have vermin crawling around your … all over you. Ever since, Vegeta refused to even look at a worm again. The Saiyan Prince involuntarily shuddered.

Therefore he was very sceptical to answer however; he knew he could not really deny his father. He did not want to be sent with Tarble to the weaker planets on planetary consolidation. Vegeta's face scrunched up in disdain at the ghastly thought.

"Of course, father." Vegeta replied smoothly.

"Excellent." The King called genially and Vegeta inconspicuously looked over at his mother. Her eyes were downcast but he could see a small smile playing at one corner of her lips. That was bad. If his mother was in on it then there was no way he could bribe her into dissuading his father if he did not appreciate the punishment.

"What is it, father?" Vegeta asked. He needed to know.

"You are to travel alone on a very special mission, son. Retrieve a priceless asset to this Empire for the future. No harm must come to it son because it is a rather fragile treasure but I have experienced the sheer brilliance it gives to this world already."

Vegeta was unsure if he should be disgusted by how much his father was prattling on about something that was undoubtedly weak. The Prince never did appreciate anything that was not of power and strength. He wondered what his old man could possibly be so thrilled about. "Which is?" He tried to keep the irritation from his impatience in his voice.

Vegeta could see that the King was enjoying himself by keeping his son in suspense. Therefore when the reply came Vegeta wanted to snort. Surely it was a joke.

"Bulma Briefs."


	2. Chapter 2

**Something Odd**

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

**HE **stood lurking in a corner with his ever trusted friends – the shadows. Vegeta may have been deemed long ago as an unapproachable being but that was only because those who did not know him, were not privy to how he felt about others in general.

Vegeta never understood why – like his silly young charge before him – beings _needed_ to create their own drama. The way they thrived upon it and became so utterly lost when their lives were calm and peaceful. Then again, much could be said for someone who used violence and his inner energy to destroy planets when he was less than happy.

Nonetheless, while he may be a slight hypocrite on that particular viewpoint, he was also a Prince of an entire universal empire. He had the birthright to be a complete charlatan on the matter.

Hence the reasons for the shadows. He trusted them. They never looked to bore him with their inane issues – created by themselves of course – while expecting him to tell them of his own problems so they could sit back and say, "Well look at that, his life is worse than mine."

He never quite did understand the logic behind that particular notion but maybe he could understand the feelings that brought the concept into such light.

While he never much cared about petty things like emotions and feelings he was not immune to certain sensations. Like the joy from watching someone you despised crumble at your feet, similarly those soggy alien biscuits his mother liked to dip in her morning beverages. Yes, then he could definitely understand the pleasure from someone else's misfortune.

Unfortunately for Vegeta though, tonight was not one of them. He carefully watched his target suffering a fate he never wished to endure and in that moment he saw so clearly why he had been sent to complete a mission that moronic, bumbling, idiotic child Kakarot could not.

Vegeta mentally snorted. Kakarot should have been disowned as a Saiyan and left to the Earthlings he set so much store by. In hindsight Vegeta now understood why the particular Earthling he was expected to return home had been so good at fooling Kakarot.

The idiot's responsibility lay not with his King or Dr Briefs but with what the fool thought was right. Kakarot being sent as a young child to protect the Briefs family had been a mistake. He had been too infantile and impressionable and had learned more in the human ways than from the Saiyan traditions. Especially with his meeting of the fighter Gohan and Kakarot's subsequent travels with the blue haired brat.

Vegeta would have liked nothing more than to abandon the foolish chit to her fate but he had a mission to complete. One he did not want to fail at, especially since that oaf had done so. He idly wondered how much information the silly female must have spewed about his Empire and her own father's businesses while in her current state. She was a weak girl, an easy target to those who wished his race harm, with the unfortunate ability to attract the wrong kind of people.

Vegeta's nostrils flared as he watched the torture unfold before his eyes. He knew he would have to step in soon as he watched the blue haired woman sway lazily into a man's arms. While he was never one to turn down a good fight, Vegeta could easily take on the beings on his current destination by the masses, which held no appeal to him. Fighting beings of much lower strength to his own was unchallenging and fruitless in enhancing the Saiyan Prince's strength or pride. Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose as he kept his eyes trained on his objective who was highly inebriated.

He could not understand how one could take such pleasure in having all those sweaty and smelly bodies bumping into you from every direction. It was vile.

Dancing, especially the kind the woman was engaging in, was a complete travesty, torture at its worst.

* * *

Bulma bobbed her head from side to side, blue locks flaying wildly from her expansive head movements. She closed her eyes and lifted her face as she let the music wash over her.

"This party is great."

She had her universal translator on and was pleased that she could communicate with the damn aliens she was associating with. Especially when she came across one as tall and handsome as her current dance partner.

Sure she was a little tipsy and maybe even fatigued by her excessive dance moves but that was besides any point. She was Bulma Briefs after all. She had wealth beyond measure and her "daddy" didn't mind cutting her off from her funds.

She only wished he upheld the same reservations when it came to her personal life.

She still could not believe that he would interfere in her affairs like that. He had always allowed her to make her own decisions but suddenly, after one small issue, he was starting to think she needed more grounding. That he and her mother had been too soft on her. That she was spoiled. Bulma scoffed.

If she was any of those unfortunate things then it was entirely their fault.

She liked travelling other planets. She was unknown away from Earth and Vegeta-sei. She was simply Bulma. Not the billionaire heiress to Capsule Corporation or scientific genius who always filled in for her father. She was simply a pretty young face with enough credits to squander away.

While she did that, Bulma advertently gave her father more grief about traipsing around the Universe alone and spending all his hard earned money. Well, that should teach him to interfere in her personal life again.

As the music slowed down Bulma swayed gently into the man she had met on Waloo earlier on. He was tall and strapping, his humanoid form exactly her type with the body of a Greek god, complete with shoulder length hair of fine silver and red markings on his bare chest and arms, which only enhanced his male beauty.

"I need a drink." She smiled up coyly at him.

"I will go." His accent thick and words simple, like a burly Russian speaking broken English back on Earth.

Bulma resisted the urge to roll her eyes and stepped back from him. She patted him inconsequentially on his chest, sighing as she felt the thick muscles beneath her palm. "No, you stay here and keep my dancing spot. I need some air as well."

He nodded complacently and it grated on her nerves. She had chosen Waloo because of its beauty but populace as well. Beings on the tropical like planet were very similar to Earthlings, with only their abilities to control natural elements separating them from her kind.

However Waloes were a peaceful race and did not have the ability to manipulate raw ki like everyone else she normally associated with. It was also a close escape from her last destination after Goku had been sent to seek her out.

While it was easy to cry a few fake tears and feed her best friend with some crap about embarking on a soul searching journey about finding herself, she knew that her father would not give up as easily as Goku had. Therefore she had needed to change her location as soon as Goku had left. Not something too difficult when she were a mechanical genius with an infinite amount of credits at her disposal that she had ensured left no traces behind when used.

However Bulma was starting to get bored, something not uncommon for her. While the Waloes were powerful beings they thrived on living in harmony with nature. She understood their reasonings, for being so in tune with their habitat and all that lovely nonsense but really they were fast becoming tedious.

Bulma Briefs was on her own mission. She wanted to feel alive again. Find excitement in a man who made her want to wake up each morning and fight to live. She wanted someone who cared about her for what she was and not who she was. She did not want to marry some boring business man, who could not even fill out a suit properly let alone her burning needs, and live the rest of her life in regret.

Most importantly, she wanted someone who was strong minded and assertive, someone who wouldn't be swayed by wealth and power and wake up one morning to chase dreams that she had no part in.

It seemed more difficult to find though. She turned her head around quickly to look at Scat back on the stone platform they had been dancing on and saw him sway to the beat of the music as if in a trance. Scat and her were definitely dancing to different tunes.

Physically he was perfect. Emotionally he was way too sappy. Intellectually … well he was definitely a few cards short of a full deck as her father used to say. All that muscle must have been meant to compensate for something and it was clear that brain cells were the case there.

She missed home, she wanted to go back and make amends with her father, go on shopping sprees with her mother and reminisce the carefree days of her youth with her friends – if she still had any. But she also did not want to seem like a push over. She wanted him to recognise her for being a strong, independent woman who was mature and brilliant enough to make her own decisions.

"As I think you are ready to end this frivolous night, I suggest you come with me. You will be much interested in what I have to say."

Bulma immediately stiffened. She knew that voice. She turned around as fast at lighting and her hair whipped around her face. Pulling down stray tendrils from her cheeks, Bulma's eyes widened as she saw the Saiyan Prince in the flesh, standing right before her. Obviously speaking to her as well.

Immediately she masked her emotions. It had been seven years since she had last seen him and while he had changed considerably he was still very distinguishable by his widows peak and facial structure. If there was any doubt as to his identity it was eclipsed the moment he allowed his tail to swish lazily once behind him, from side to side, before he immediately curled it around his waist again.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Prince of all Saiyans." Bulma watched how Vegeta looked around casually and it was obvious he did not want anyone to recognise him. His reputation preceded him, she knew. Sometimes not always in a good way. "They're pulling out the big guns, hey."

She felt her lips twitch as he arched an eyebrow at her words and she wondered if he understood the saying. Doubtful. Vegeta was always ignorant to the things he felt didn't concern him or wasted his time.

"I take it you will come quietly then." He stepped out from the shadowy corner he had been standing in before and the natural lights from around them brought his face into clear view. Bulma couldn't quite help but notice that he had grown up into a handsome young man. His face carved and sharp but well defined and beautiful. Added to his toned torso, midnight black hair and piercing eyes, well he was definitely worthy of playing a few games with. Not like the games she had played as a child though.

"You see, Vegeta," Bulma enjoyed the way he flinched at her informal addressing of him but she was not going to place herself beneath him willingly but rather see how much more uncomfortable she could make him. "I just don't think I can make the journey tonight." Bulma said softly as she stepped closer towards him and placed a finger on his chest.

"Why not?" He asked impassively but Bulma could feel his annoyance at her closeness even if he tried not to show it. His body had literally become as stiff as board and his tail had puffed out like a threatened cat's.

Bulma kept her finger over his crossed arms so she could trace the chorded muscles of his chest. He swatted her hand away and Bulma looked up to smile at him. "Because I've had too much to drink and my sensitive human body won't survive the trip into outer space without becoming inhumanly sick."

He snorted and Bulma was so close to him she could feel the warm exhalation of his breath on her face. She wondered how far her fingers were from her drink and if she could reach for it without him noticing. She wanted desperately to throw it in his face for the embarrassment he had caused her years ago and his current arrogance so annoyingly close to her face.

"I can always knock you unconscious and ensure the trip is much more satisfactory for us both." Vegeta smirked at her and Bulma's fingers itched to smack it off his face.

Instead she gave him an artificial smile, forcing her lips into movement before she stepped closer yet to him. Her full breasts pressed against his forearms and Bulma batted her eyelashes at him. "Or we can just spend the night here and take off in the morning; my room is big enough for us both."

Bulma placed her hand suggestively on his shoulder and trailed it up to his neck. Vegeta's smirk twisted into a grin as one gloved hand trailed up her arm and Bulma couldn't help the goose bumps that appeared on her skin. His gloves were soft against her arm and the scent of Vegeta was somewhat pleasant.

Bulma smiled as she watched his lids lower slightly to avoid eye contact. Men were so easy. She would lead Vegeta back to her room, knock him out with her personally crafted taser somewhere along the way and hop onto her ship immediately after. All she needed was to have Vegeta's back turned long enough so she could reach for her self defence weapon without him noticing.

She was not an idiot; she knew talking to Vegeta would be useless. He was a lot of things – infuriating, haughty and possibly even homosexual for tuning her down – but stupid was not one of them.

Bulma smiled more predatorily as Vegeta reached for the hand at her neck but when his hold turned painful on her wrist and he pulled her arm away from him, she frowned.

"I should remind you that I am immune to your churlish behaviour, as I was seven years ago." Bulma's cheeks reddened immediately and she opened her mouth to argue but Vegeta spoke over her. "You'd come back that easily after two years of roaming the galaxy and wasting your father's wealth?" Vegeta looked down at their hands before looking up at her and Bulma suppressed the urge to shiver.

His eyes were dark and dangerous, angry almost that she thought she could play him but Bulma was more annoyed that he was immune to her charming self. Bulma pulled her hand roughly form Vegeta's hold and sniffed at him while up tilting her nose and facing the bar they stood against.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. So you can go home like a good lackey and tell my father that I will come home when I'm good and ready to." Bulma spat.

The fist that thumped down on the bar before her made Bulma squeak in fear and jump back. "You will return with me now and you will not refer to me as a lackey again or I will deliver you back to your father in tiny little pieces."

Bulma turned around to face Vegeta with red cheeks and flashing eyes. Suddenly she felt the urge to cry. Of all the muscle at her father's aid he just had to choose someone who made her feel like a two year old. Bulma frowned at this. It was not a secret how much she intensely disliked Vegeta.

So why then did they send the Saiyan Prince, someone of such importance to escort her home? Even if Goku had failed, there were plenty other options available to her father and the King. Bulma's mind immediately whirred as she mentally recalled Galactic News of late, unconcerned by Vegeta's empty threats. He could not hurt her years ago and that treaty had only strengthened with time.

"You know that there is no way you can hurt me, Vegeta. Besides, since when did the all mighty Saiyan Prince become a retrieval boy?" Bulma did not back down from the deadly glare he directed at her or the feral growl that escaped his throat at her words. She wondered if she could try a different approach. "You're better than this, Vegeta."

Bulma watched as Vegeta's anger immediately gave way to confusion as he was not quick enough to hide his frown from her prying eyes. "This is servants work and you know it. The only reason they sent you for me is because the King is upset, isn't he? I heard about the little incident on planet Trops, a colossal failure that lost loads of credits recently. Strange how a meteor hit Trops just before the Saiyans were due to make an appearance there."

Bulma watched smugly as Vegeta stepped closer towards her and whispered harshly in her face, his own looking as if it were set in stone. "How did you know that?"

Bulma placed one elbow on the arm wrapped around her waist before tapping her chin with her index finger and tilting her head playfully to the side. "Oh I may be away from home and the family business but I'm still very much in the loop, Vegeta."

Vegeta stepped back, relatively calmer and shrugged at her. "So father felt like I needed to be punished as a result of the unfortunate _accident_ that was not my fault on Trops. That does not mean I'm a lackey, I rather this than sit through thousands of political meetings or be sent to mediate with Tarble."

"It's good to see that you finally respect who I am Vegeta and that I rank so highly on your list of things to do, but really, you're protecting your father's investment here and doing my dad's dirty work and you know it. You should be out there mediating with Tarble and sitting through those meetings. One day you're to be the King – "

"That still has a ways to go." Vegeta interrupted.

Bulma glowered at him but continued as if she had not heard him. "And you will need to build up your own allegiance to all and prove you're worthy to take over the throne. No one wants a young Prince who will just look to settle things with his fists. That's tyranny, Vegeta."

Vegeta snorted. "No one in their right mind will dare challenge me or my decisions, woman."

Bulma resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes, but we both know how many people are not in their right minds."

"Present company included."

Bulma narrowed her blue eyes at Vegeta's barb but she could tell she was making progress. "There's a planet not far from here, Ideresca it's called. Forget you saw me Vegeta and I'll send you the co-ordinates so you can pick _your_ _daddy_ up some wonderful material as penance for your little mishap on Trops. If not then you see Scat there," Bulma inclined her head towards the approaching male. "He has the ability to raise the entire ocean here and still breathe within it. All I have to do is tell him how you won't take no for an answer and he'll give me enough opportunity to run away from you. After that, I can lead you on a wild goose chase all around the Universe that will eventually have your father calling you back home."

Bulma looked up and smiled saccharinely at Vegeta. He smirked at her. "Fine. Give me the co-ordinates then."

Bulma was about to tell Vegeta to ask nicely but she nodded at Scat to wait and not come any closer to her. Scat halted like a good little puppy dog and Bulma rolled her eyes with a sigh. She watched Vegeta take out a scouter from inside his chest plate and capture the co-ordinates she gave him.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Vegeta." Bulma beamed as Vegeta walked past her.

She turned to watch him go when he stopped mid stride. He turned around and looked highly pleased with himself. "Tell me, does that fool really have the ability to do such things without ki?"

"Yes." Bulma answered with a frown.

Before she could speak a ki blast flew straight past her, the heat gone too quickly to feel but the air shifted enough to move her hair across her face. Bulma watched, horrified as Scat was blasted away from her with the ball of ki that Vegeta sent towards him and he shot of into the middle of the ocean.

"Scat!" Bulma called in shock as people stood in stunned surprise, too immobile with mystification to move. Bulma's eyes widened and she was about to run towards Scat when a hand grabbed onto her arm and pulled her around. "You killed him." Bulma accused loudly as a loud din erupted around them while Waloes moved to help Scat.

Vegeta scoffed. "I did not kill him woman, he will be fine." Vegeta's nose was almost touching hers and he sneered down at her as she tried to determine if his words were true or not. "Now if you do not come with me, then I _will_ kill all the pathetic Waloes on this dreadful world."

"We had a deal." Bulma stuttered as she tried to free her arm from Vegeta's strong hold.

"Oh, I'll take that part too, Bulma."

Pissed of with him Bulma was about to crack Vegeta's skull open with her bare hands if she had to. She swung hard with her free fist but it never made contact as Vegeta caught her flailing arm and growled at her. Her big blue eyes widened in fear as he snarled down at her, his gleaming white teeth sharp and intimidating.

"This is … is …_ manhandling_, you big brute." She tried to pull out from Vegeta's hold again even though she knew it was of no use.

"Fine." Bulma felt only a second of relief with Vegeta's word and subsequent release before he lifted her up off her feet and tossed her over his shoulder like a weightless sack of potatoes. Bulma's eyes widened in bewilderment as she was bounced unceremoniously from Vegeta's fast paced strut. "I do not have time for your tantrums, girl. I have a pit stop to make on our way back." Immediately her eyes narrowed in anger as she could almost hear the self satisfied smirk on his smug face.

"Put me down right this instance, you overgrown ape." Bulma beat at Vegeta's sturdy back. He had tricked her and the only response she received was a condescending grunt before Vegeta shot off the ground like a bullet into the night sky.

"Eeeeeeeeep …" Bulma squealed in fear from flying in open air at a speed where the wind stung her face like icy pinpricks and she tried to dig her nails into Vegeta to feel more secure. Oh, how she despised him.

And how could she have been so stupid?


	3. Chapter 3

**Something Odd**

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

**THE **light sway of a moving ship and the soft buzz humming around her was almost peaceful. If only her companion wasn't such a lousy grump Bulma suspected her trip would be less stressful and more relaxing.

Bulma sighed as she thought about Vegeta training in the lower deck of his expensive but seemingly simple spaceship. She didn't know how one person could train so much but it wasn't the first time that Bulma had spent large amounts of time with fighters before, so she had come to expect and accept it.

Although travelling long distance, with nothing to sightsee but an empty blackness, left Bulma bored. She tinkered with some projects for a while but nothing that kept her fully occupied. Nor did she have the necessary tools to complete anything significant. She had already investigated the inside design of his majesty's ship. The engine room, reactors, propulsion system and gravity amplifiers had only taken her a day to satiate her mechanical curiosity.

So it was unsurprising that she found herself taking the shiny metal steps down to the bottom of the ship after a few days of travelling since Waloo. Bulma couldn't help it, she was highly bored. She had even gotten through all of the reading material she could find for herself on board.

"Come on, Bulma, you can do this." She told herself but somehow she didn't believe her own words.

She felt more like a little mouse entering the lion's chamber than anything braver. Maybe not a lion though. Vegeta was more like a huge grizzly bear, always grumpy and disgruntled. She giggled at the thought and then immediately stopped when she placed her ear against the thin layer of steel separating the honey from the anti Winnie the Pooh.

She gasped and took a step back as she realised that she could not hear anymore groans and grunts from the training room. Obviously Vegeta could sense ki signatures and he was no doubt wondering why she was skulking outside his door while he trained. She had the feeling he was a naturally suspicious person who would let her stew in her own indecision outside his door, rather than to make her choice any easier. Bulma really felt like scurrying away like a little rat then however she stood up straighter and took in a deep breath.

Bulma Briefs did not run away from anything. _'Well that statement is highly debatable.'_ A little voice in her head – that sounded oddly like Vegeta nowadays – whispered sarcastically and Bulma huffed out aloud before raising her fist to knock at the door as if to prove the little demons running rampant in her head wrong.

Vegeta wore only his pants, his muscular chest bronze and bare and in that moment Bulma felt like swooning. Her cheeks flushed and she tried to talk but her mouth felt unnaturally dry, like she had just eaten a bowl of desert sand. Bulma gave him a weak smile instead but this only made Vegeta narrow his eyes suspiciously at her.

After a few more moments of uncomfortable silence Vegeta spoke from impatience. "What is wrong with you?" He asked as if she was a defective toy that was not working as he expected her to.

Similar to the way her father would grouse at an invention that wasn't functioning the way Dr Briefs had programmed it to and was trying to figure out where he had went wrong with his creation. Needless to say, it irritated Bulma and as always, Vegeta proved to be an effervescent spark that seemed to ignite her anger.

"There is nothing _wrong_ with me. I just came to see how you were." Bulma crossed her hands over her chest and puffed out a sigh, one foot outstretched and taping in annoyance.

This was not entirely untrue. Vegeta was the most impassive, stoic and reticent being she had ever met. He never spoke to her. Not even a good morning greeting when he saw her – which was a rare occurrence in itself – or any sort of acknowledgment that she was visible and sharing his ship. Bulma had never done well with feeling left out before and her trip with Vegeta made her feel exactly that way. Alone and useless and for someone used to being in the thick of it all, it made her restless.

"I am fine." Vegeta said simply, as if how could he not be, still frowning as if he did not believe her or he couldn't understand why anyone would want to seek him out just to see how his physical condition was.

"That's great." Then without waiting for him to ask her in – which she doubted would ever happen – Bulma slipped sideways inside of Vegeta's training room.

It was sterile and plain. Clean white walls around stainless steel flooring. There were four bots standing in each corner and Bulma instantly knew the maker of the training equipment. She walked towards one and admired its design. The flawless metal like material that was meant to take ki blasts, deflect it and send the energy back to its fighter. It was sprightly fast for its size and adaptable to any terrain. Bulma knew that the only thing that could improve the machines were if they were able to also attack and defend in proper martial arts stances.

She bent down slowly on her knees; all the while her fingers still trailing the sleek metal and then Bulma saw the little engraving below on the side of the bot's "ankle". She felt her throat clog with emotion. Rising quickly, not wanting to upset herself further Bulma turned to see Vegeta watching her intently.

"So …" Bulma trailed off as she lifted her hands up and placed them down again, awkwardly wondering what she could say to a man who didn't encourage conversation much. And more so with Vegeta just standing there with his arms crossed over his big, broad and very naked chest, staring at her. "Err, want to play a game?"

Bulma could have smacked herself the moment the dastardly words left her impulsive mouth. A game? Really? It did sound extremely childish and completely silly but she had too much pride to take back her words now. Besides, if they played a game like twenty questions then at least she could get him to have a conversation of sorts with her. Vegeta on the other hand did not expect that. He looked at her in surprise.

"I do not play games." His words sounded like an alien name for something utter ridiculous and Bulma wanted to agree with him, nod her head and run away with the excuse of needing to pee, but really, he would know she was running, which probably made it worst. But Vegeta did need to lighten up and she was bored.

Taking courage from not being shoved out of his training room already Bulma stepped forward. "Alright, no games then. How 'bout we just talk. You know, have an intellectual, civilised conversation. It'll be fun."

Bulma did not know if she was trying to convince Vegeta or herself of that. His expression however showed how doubtful he was and Bulma's mind ran with ideas of a topic Vegeta would like.

"Fun for me is blasting holes into my enemy's chest cavities or bloated arses." She wondered if he was trying to scare her away.

"Ooookay." Bulma drawled, her mouth turning down in distaste at how fast Vegeta thought about violence. Then she had a light bulb moment. It was however a topic of conversation he would enjoy. "Why don't you tell me a story about one of your fights then?"

She could see that Vegeta was highly sceptical about her request and she didn't blame him. Ironically she thought fighting wasn't any fun.

"No." He replied simply and for some reason Bulma did feel somewhat disappointed at his answer.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Well, why not?" Bulma hastened to speak when she saw irritation cross Vegeta's face. "Oh come on, is it really this difficult to make conversation with the only person you're stuck with for a long period of time?"

She guessed the answer was probably yes because Vegeta struck her has a loner but then Bulma realised she had struck a chord with the word difficult. Apparently the word did not exist in Vegeta Vocabulary. Which Bulma might add didn't really define that many words now that she thought about it.

"I do not have time to entertain you and neither do I wish to." He said stubbornly.

Bulma pursed her lips at this but she really did not have a reply to that, which wouldn't sound both childish and silly. Then she thought maybe she was approaching this the wrong way. So Bulma sat down before Vegeta and crossed her legs Indian style. "Fine."

"Are you learning your place, woman?" He smirked arrogantly and Bulma glared at him. That was becoming something of a norm between them. Smirk and glare or insult and growl.

"Why I didn't know you were a sexist, Vegeta." Bulma said smugly and Vegeta scoffed before he crouched down onto his knees so he was on Bulma's level and she couldn't help but inwardly smile at that.

"I fight with, beside and against strong women on a regular basis. I do not undermine or underestimate their strength and skill unless I know better. My mother, one of the strongest fighters in the Universe thought me much when I was a child and even though I have long since surpassed her, I respect her immensely for her strength."

Bulma could only sit forward, her face on her fists and her elbows on her inner thighs. It was probably the most Vegeta had ever said to her before and she lapped up every word of his. She was surprised he had said so much but not so much that he respected strong women. It was probably one of the reasons he didn't fancy her at all. She was weak. Bulma felt a small pang in her chest that had nothing to do with Vegeta and everything to do with her past.

"Are you always prone to bouts of senile wondering?" Vegeta's impatient voice broke through her reverie and Bulma blushed slightly at getting lost in her thoughts.

Ever since she had been forced to return home she seemed to be doing a lot of mulling. Bulma had realised two things when Vegeta had accosted her from Waloo and taken her onboard his ship: 1) It was time to go home and face her problems, mainly because her only means of transport now was Vegeta's ship and 2) she would think long and hard on how she was going to do that. She had always had ideas, but was she ready to put in her full effort and dedication? That was another story all together.

"Sorry." She muttered absentmindedly. "So, would you like to come up and eat a meal with me?" Bulma asked when Vegeta rose again, obviously looking forward to resuming his training and yet Bulma wasn't quite ready to have their conversation end so abruptly. Although that was probably Vegeta's style. Everything ended when he decided so.

At her words though Vegeta looked down at her with a strange frown on his forehead. Although Bulma didn't know why any kind of frown from Vegeta should seem anything but normal she raised her eyebrows questioningly at him. "You really are insane aren't you, just like that weird female who birthed you."

"You met my mother?" Bulma asked in surprise. Her mother had never visited Vegeta-sei before. Bunny Briefs claimed that she couldn't leave all her precious babies – her flowers and animals that was – alone for too long.

Vegeta frowned and his look became contemplative. "Hn." He grunted but he did not look fond of saying anything more.

Bulma smiled widely. She knew well of her mother's antics with handsome men. It was where Bulma had picked up most of her appreciation for good looking men from and her flirtation skills too.

"How is she?" If Vegeta did not want to talk about her overwhelming mother then she respected that but she really wanted to know how Bunny was.

Vegeta regarded her closely as if she were an enemy. "If you are so concerned for her then why haven't you contacted her in two years?"

Bulma felt her cheeks pale. She sat there for endless moments, Vegeta looking at her with cold disrespect and she almost shivered, feeling the need to stutter out her reasons but then it hit her; Vegeta didn't care what her motivation was. Because he had already judged her actions.

Not for the first time since Vegeta had found her did Bulma feel uncomfortable about her choices in life. Decisions that had seemed completely plausible at the time but highly irrational in hindsight. Yet her feelings mattered. Damn it if it didn't matter to Vegeta it should have meant something to her father because it was all that Bulma had ever believed in.

* * *

Vegeta watched as the blue haired woman's eyes glazed over and her skin became pasty. Humans were so very easy to understand. They functioned on emotion alone. Without it they became empty shells, incapable of living.

Saiyans thrived on physical strength and fed of battle. As long as they trained to become stronger and had purposes and goals in life then they could function without any other kind of emotions. To Vegeta, that was much better than the pathetic Human way.

Of course Saiyans built themselves on honour and duty. Ignoring your responsibility to your family and running away, well there was nothing more dishonourable than that in Vegeta's point of view. While duty to his people ranked higher than his family, something he had learned the hard way, his travelling companion seemed only to be loyal to herself. Which made her incredibly selfish.

He knew the Earthling was upset and angry with her father, something he could even relate to, however that did not condone running away from home and he saw no bravery or principle in that. She was a foolish little girl who fled from her problems but it was not his place to say so. The only business he had with her was to deliver her safely back to her father.

"I – that is none of your business." She said harshly. She glared at him as anger pooled in her cheeks before she stood stiffly and walked out of his training room with a composure that would break the moment she stepped out from the room.

She was very predictable with her volatile temper tantrums and sadness when she calmed down. Just like a naughty child. She thrived off of attention and was too spoiled to look past herself. In a way – one that he would never, ever admit – she reminded him somewhat of himself. When he had been twelve, that was. The problem with Bulma Briefs was that she had been deprived of the rigid training and pivotal loss that had matured him.

* * *

Ideresca was like one huge rock of dry land. The weather there was far worse than anything on Vegeta-sei even. Although Bulma noticed that Vegeta looked very calm and composed as he stood gazing at the hazy distance the heat of Ideresaa's orange sun caused.

The air was extremely sultry and made inhalation faintly difficult, causing Bulma to take deeper breaths to feel like she was breathing normally and Bulma knew she couldn't spend too much time on Ideresca without a gas mask. The air smelled like burned metal and smoke curled in grey columns all around them. It was like being on a huge industrial area back on Earth, one with junk and metal scattered everywhere.

"How did you hear of this place? It isn't even registered on the Galactic Database." Vegeta looked mildly impressed as he encapsulated his space ship.

"The planet has been uninhabited for over a century now and apparently with its atmosphere and location it's just been collecting natural resources for eons now."

Vegeta nodded and turned around to smirk at her when the motion faltered on his mouth. "What in the blazes are you wearing, woman?"

Bulma frowned as she looked down at herself. With the stifling heat of their destination she had taken off most of her clothing, leaving herself in a very short pair of shorts and a sleeveless top that showed of her flat stomach. Bulma lifted her hands in the air on either side of her and shrugged. "It's hot out here."

Vegeta's nose wrinkled at her attire and he mumbled something close to "that does not constitute as clothes" but stalked off with a grunt of "hn".

"Wait." Bulma reached for Vegeta's arm and he looked at her hold pointedly. Her cheeks reddened and she immediately let go of him. "I know you don't plan on walking very far and you know I can't fly."

Vegeta gave her a pleased smirk. "Of course you can not. So you wait here like a good little human and I will be back when I find a sample of something worthy to take back to the King."

Bulma's lips pursed. "You can't just leave me alone here. I don't even have anything to defend myself with. Remember, you destroyed Tess the Taser."

"You name your weapons?" Vegeta asked, although his voice was not mocking but simply curios.

Bulma shrugged defensively and crossed her arms over her chest, tilting her head to the side. "So what if I do?! Now you can't just leave a defenceless woman in un-chartered territory all by herself."

Vegeta snorted. "You may be weak, Bulma, but defenceless. I highly doubt that."

Bulma put down her hands and looked at Vegeta as if she were seeing him for the first time. "You really think so?" She asked, pleased with his words.

That had to be a compliment. Vegeta didn't strike her as a person who said things he didn't mean and he actually acknowledged that she was capable of looking after herself. It was more than she ever got from any of the males in her life.

True she hadn't given them much reason to believe she could take care of herself when she always cowered at the first sight of trouble and hid behind Goku but she had not completely hopeless. She used to carry a hunting riffle in her backpack for heavens sake and she had excellent aim. The only reason she used to cower was because Goku had showed her how useless such weapons could be against stronger beings, against humans they could save her. So it wasn't her fault really.

Then she had started to travel across the Universe and she knew immediately that she needed something more than just a plain old gun to help her. So before she had left Earth she had built a special taser that could probably even knock Vegeta out for a few vital minutes. Only the brute had smashed it in the palm of his hand, as if it where nothing but tin foil when she had worked so long and hard to build it, and so her only means of protection was gone.

"Hey!" Bulma called out in disbelief. Apparently Vegeta hadn't meant much by his words as she watched him shoot of into the hazy sky without her. Or he knew she could manage alone because there was no one to threaten he safety on Ideresca. Bulma shaded her face from the sun with her hand and looked out at Vegeta as she bit her bottom lip thoughtfully.

Then she smiled and raised her hand into a finger gun. She aimed up at Vegeta with one eye squinted shut. "Pow." She mimicked a gun and pretended that Vegeta was plummeting onto his regal carcass and begging for her help. It was childish and never going to happen but it made Bulma feel happier about her situation.

Satisfied with her pleasant thoughts Bulma quickly riffled through the things Vegeta hadn't "confiscated" from her tool belt and pulled out a tiny green capsule. "Bingo."

Then she threw it at the ground. A shiny but strong four wheeler emerged from the smoke and Bulma jumped onto it. It was great for sand dune driving but she had worked on the speeds so it wouldn't be too slow. If it was one thing she hated, it was slow vehicles. Although she hadn't tested it out to its fully capacity before.

Bulma shrugged. What better way than when she needed it. She curled her fingers around the handle bars and revved the engine a few times, enjoying the way the sound echoed in the barren lands. Then Bulma pressed down her foot and let go of the brakes.

Dust kicked up all around her and she drove like Hades' hellhounds were after her but she didn't much care about that. There was something so exhilarating about being back on one of her wonderful rides and moving it like she was wind herself. The heat didn't bother her; she didn't mind the sting of the sand on her skin. She only felt the waves of wind in her hair and the way her blood rushed into her veins from the storming pace she did.

She scouted the area and finally saw Vegeta. The noise of her beast must have alerted him to her presence because she could make out his head looking down at her. She was certain if she was closer to him then she would see surprise and maybe even grudging respect on his face for her tenacity alone.

Bulma grinned and waved up at him. She could almost hear his scoff before he turned away from her and picked up his pace. Bulma only smiled more brightly and picked up her speed as well.

* * *

She stayed a little away from Vegeta as she did not want to get caught up in the blast he was sure to make. She watched him use ki to make a deep hole in the ground before he went under. Then she drove her quad bike near Vegeta. She waited and when he came out with a large grin on his face she knew he had been successful.

He slotted a capsule inside his armour with a triumphant smirk. "Pure Gold."

Bulma whistled. "An ounce will be worth thousands. Hey, we can take that gold back and I'm sure I can create something like an advanced metal detector so when the King sends troops over all they have to do is scout with the machine instead of blasting up the entire planet." There was a hint of amusement in her voice and Vegeta was in no doubt as to what she was referring to but her latter words had his attention.

"You can do that?"

Bulma snorted. "Of course I can, I am a genius after all." She flicked her hair over her shoulder and smiled but it wasn't anything flirtatious or even vain, it was a simple smile and when Vegeta nodded at her Bulma couldn't help but feel like she had said something much more important.

"Very well then, let's go." He walked away from her and Bulma hopped onto her four wheeler before tossing him her bottle of water. He looked at her strangely but grunted and accepted it.

While Vegeta tossed his head back Bulma felt the first rumbles of the ground beneath her. Sounds of cracking and crumbling surrounded her and Bulma looked behind Vegeta with wide eyes.

"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed in warning.

He turned around to see the hole he had just made spreading, deep fissures aiming straight towards him. Bulma guessed it wouldn't have been so bad if the cracks weren't opening up so deep it felt like the ground was trying to swallow them or if the planet wasn't trembling so badly that she could keeping her bike steady.

"Move!" Vegeta demanded and Bulma thought she had no reason to stick around.

So she stomped her foot down on the accelerator and sped away from the disaster behind her. The entire ground was eroding into itself even though the further away Bulma got the easier it was to drive as the rumbling beneath her lessened. That didn't last very long though as the cracks seemed to gain on Bulma and she shrieked as she realised that the fissures were right on her tail.

Her mouth dried and she struggled to swallow, although she was unsure if it was fear or the heat of the lands. Possibly both. "Come on you silly goat." She chastised her vehicle.

As if unhappy with her ridicule the machine started to whir and … slow down. "Oh no, you're not silly. You're the best thing I've ever made, mommy loves you … please, not now …"

The ground groused at her and stones whacked into her legs painfully, flying towards her at every direction. She thought that maybe then would be a good time to call a friend and she wondered if she had Mother Nature's number on speed dial. And although Bulma much liked her brains, she wondered why didn't have some magical prowess too. It was so very unfair.

She could smell burning rubber and she realized that she must have had a puncture as one of her tires rolled around in the rim in a wobbly fashion. There was no way Bulma would be able to stay on her bike much longer. She was about to start bawling before the ground sucked her up when she was snatched of her four wheeler like a rat by an eagle.

"Oh, Vegeta, thank the Gods."

Vegeta didn't seem to be paying her any attention though, his forehead was creased and Bulma could tell he was thinking. She was just glad he had thought of saving her hide first. Before she could speak of her appreciation though, Bulma saw Vegeta's eyes narrow.

"I must stop the cracks from spreading further or we will not be able to safely remove our ship from its capsule." Bulma knew Vegeta was right.

Even if he could out-fly the breaking they wouldn't have enough time to work on their ship because it couldn't stay above ground if it wasn't engaged first. It also looked like the entire planet was bursting and it could cause more dangerous scenarios. Like erupting volcanoes or landslides. He had to stop them. The only question was, how?

"Jump." Vegeta demanded and Bulma's eyes widened.

"What?" She asked in bewilderment. Then she noticed the large lake below them. How far around Ideresca had they flown over? She didn't even know if she was low enough to survive the fall but what choice did they really have. They couldn't keep flying over a planet on the verge of destruction.

Bulma gulped and looked up at Vegeta. If they hadn't been in such a dire situation she might have just stared at him a bit longer. Although his face was grim, for the very first time since she had met him, his eyes were completely open for her to read. It was as if he were silently asking her to trust him. She had never seen him so unguarded before and it surprised her. Taking in a shaky breath Bulma nodded.

She realised then that Vegeta didn't have to wait for her to jump. He could have simply let her go but he had given her the choice, allowed her to make a decision. If she had not agreed then he would have thought up another idea of saving them even if it meant their chances of surviving were even slimmer. When she hit the water it was a slight shock to her system and she sank deep towards the rocky bed.

Bulma's mouth was as large as a blowfish's while she tried to stop herself from breathing in water and she immediately kicked up, swimming wildly as she tried to break the surface. She emerged with a deep inhalation of air and after wiping her face and much sputtering she looked around.

She saw Vegeta a ways away from her with his arms outstretched. He was using his ki to drill a large hole into the ground, separating the cracking side from spreading into the rest of Ideresca. Bulma quickly swam to the other side of the lake, far away from the damage. Slowly Ideresca stopped trembling and Bulma was already starting to dry from the heat of the planet.

Bulma laughed; of course she should know that Vegeta would be able to do what movie directors used special effects to accomplish in a situation like there's. And she felt like a warrior Princess now that all the action was over. She was bruised and still trying to catch her breath – which probably wouldn't get easier until they were back on their ship – but she felt alive and excited. Enthralled even. Adrenaline buzzed all around her and Bulma couldn't help but enjoy the little adventure that she had just been on. Of course she would have been dead if it hadn't panned out the way it had, but it did and it had been a long time since she had done something close to this exciting.

"You did it." She jumped when Vegeta landed before her. He had a few cuts and bruises on his face but otherwise he seemed fine. Bulma happily threw herself at Vegeta and laughed. It was a melodious sound and it left Vegeta momentarily immobile.

Then he grunted and Bulma laughed again before she pulled back from him. Not offended at all that he hadn't hugged her back – she doubted the word even existed in his vocabulary – she stepped back so Vegeta could throw the ship's capsule at the now steady ground. She then grabbed his hand.

The most thrilling part of her day though, was probably Vegeta allowing her to lead him back to their ship without protest.


	4. Chapter 4

A huge thank you to **'Smothchap'** for taking the time, and going out of her way to Beta all my weirdness. All errors found here are mine!

* * *

**Something Odd**

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

**AFTER** you dramatically escaped some deserted planet, that had been cracking beneath your feet, with someone else – well Bulma thought it made you something little more than travelling companions, whom pretended you didn't exist or thought of you as a part of the pretty décor of a state of the art space craft.

Bulma smiled wistfully to herself now that she was safely ensconced in Vegeta's ship and off of Ideresca. It seemed like one big great adventure that she would one day tell her own kids about and she couldn't deny that she was pleased with how the trip had turned out in the end.

Of course at the time, in a life and death situation, she hadn't been thinking beyond staying alive, but now that she wasn't dead she could appreciate the extreme circumstances for what they were.

A great adventure.

It had even been more exciting to have Vegeta with her, in all his muscular glory using his strength and impressive wit to save them from something that could have sent them to an early grave, on a distant planet that would not even have provided her with the proper headstone … suffice it to say, Bulma was happy that she was alive and well.

It had been a very long time since Bulma had felt like she had on Ideresca. Young and alive, carefree and excited, with ridiculous amounts of adrenaline burning through her veins.

Their trip to Ideresca had also improved her relationship with Vegeta to some extent. She could see that he looked at her with open interest now and had put aside his initial judgement of her in order to give her the benefit of the doubt. Bulma didn't blame him for thinking of her as pesky child he needed to transport home, because she had behaved that way.

Bulma sighed. It was one of the things she did, she guessed, because she could. Whenever things didn't go her way, ignoring that this time it hadn't been her fault, she resorted to acting out childishly or running away because she had the resources to do so. Bulma had also practically thrown herself at Vegeta, not once but twice since she had met him and it did look like she was a spoiled child prone to throwing temper tantrums when she felt like it.

Although it pleased her to know that Vegeta was rethinking all those negative thoughts about her because she had surprised him in a pleasant way. She had proved that there was more to her than meets the eye and he had sat up and taken notice of it. For some strange reason that appealed to Bulma more than she ever thought possible and not entirely on a shallow level either.

However all that didn't mean that they didn't get on each other's nerves at times.

"_You are decidedly OCD, I think." Bulma narrowed her eyes at Vegeta as he complained about her sloppiness in their eating room one evening. _

_Vegeta arched an eyebrow at her and Bulma understood that he had no idea what OCD meant, however he had too much pride to ask her directly to cure his ignorance. He was strange that way._

"_Obsessive Compulsive Disorder." Bulma spelt out simply._

_His jaw clenched, his left eye twitching in irritation. "I have never heard of such a disorder before." He said in a tone of voice that clearly said since he hadn't heard of something so silly before she was obviously making it up._

_Bulma rolled her eyes at him. "It's a real, human disorder."_

_Vegeta scoffed. "It may have escaped your notice, but I am not an Earthling."_

"_You don't have to be I think."_

"_You are a mechanical scientist, Bulma. I suggest you do not stretch your brain any further." He smirked derisively at her._

_She ignored his gibe. "What disorders do Saiyans have, then?"_

"_Weakness." He said simply but seriously._

"_You know, physical might is not the only type of strength there is." She felt compelled to say._

_He regarded her words for a few seconds. "True. Yet to be physically strong one must possess a defined mind, so therefore physical strength is all that truly matters. If you have the latter, then you have the first."_

_Bulma couldn't quite deny that, because she doubted a weak mind could handle the intense training regimens that Vegeta or even Goku withstood. However she did not like losing an argument with Vegeta. She huffed and turned away from him but behind her she could definitely feel his smirk over his victory. _

Bulma's lips twitched in the present. For some reason they argued a lot. She suspected that he liked to spar verbally with her because it gave him a chance to keep his brain exercised. After all, any form of battle was appreciated by Vegeta. She couldn't deny that at the end of a frustrated string of insults, generally came laughter when she realised how hilarious some of the things they said or fought over were.

Then, there were the fights that were so terrible they somehow brought Bulma and Vegeta more tolerance for one another. There had been an argument once over Bulma taking parts from a spare set of training bots so she could fix herself a coffee maker. That had been one of their worst fights yet. It wasn't her fault that Vegeta had destroyed her own ship, with a perfectly good coffee machine still intact, to prevent her from escaping. Coffee was an essential and integral part of keeping Bulma functioning and sane and it wasn't like Vegeta had been using the bots.

However, Vegeta had chosen that day of all to break one of the training bots in his training room and seek out a replacement. He had then forbid her from touching any of his things. That eventually led to fighting over what was whose and where to put certain things, which had escalated into another argument about how "disorderly" Bulma was. She was not untidy; she just liked things where she could see them.

They had traded a few more barbs that had turned slightly too personal and had resulted in them not speaking to one another for a couple of days. Although the moment Bulma had repaired the bot Vegeta had broken and left it on his bed for him, the Saiyan had joined her for breakfast the next morning.

Another thing that never used to happened before Ideresca was meal sharing. It was a time where Bulma could speak to Vegeta and ask him questions that he would actually answer. She wondered if it was because he did so absentmindedly, while he was so consumed with inhaling his food but her mother had always said that a way to a man's heart was through his stomach. Of course Bulma wasn't trying to get to his heart, merely his head.

Vegeta proved to be a very insightful and intelligent male who could keep up with her conversations with ease. He never missed an insult from her – no matter how she phrased herself – just as he never let an opportunity to throw one back at her slide, and he almost always had one to give back. Bulma had never managed to leave Vegeta speechless before and she vowed that the day that she did, would make her the happiest woman in the Universe. She had told him as much too, of course his reply was; "Don't hold your breath, woman." Bulma mocked in a gruff voice as she impersonated Vegeta – or tried to at least.

He was a challenge, Vegeta was, and Bulma admitted that it was one of the things she found so intriguing about him. She enjoyed trying to figure him out. She liked to delve into his psyche and play around with what made him tick. Vegeta was like a rare piece of mechanical equipment to her, something that she wanted to tinker with, without breaking it right through, in order to figure out how he worked.

One of the things Bulma really wanted to know though was how to make him laugh. She hadn't, not once, seen him laugh. Smirk yes, and the involuntary twitch of his lips when she said something witty, but he had never laughed with her or even at her before. Even when she had done so without inhibition he had always humoured her with a small movement of his lips. Not his condescending classic smirk but something just a little bit more. While Bulma liked that he bestowed upon her a royal smile of miniscule proportions, she wanted him to laugh for her.

Bulma shrugged while she focused on her task at hand. She hummed a tune while she worked, something she had picked up from her mother. She was currently busy with a little creation of hers and thoughtlessly moved back her hair from her face with greasy fingers. That was how Vegeta found her that day.

* * *

"What is that hideous noise you are making? Are you in pain?" Vegeta asked as he watched Bulma turn around to stare at him.

She looked affronted before she realised he was mocking her. Instead of becoming upset with him, as she would have no doubt done weeks ago, she only gave him a toothy smile in return. He rolled his eyes thinking that she had started to take some of his insults as a teasing nature of affection, like when she had told him that he had saved her because he really didn't want her dead, which meant he liked her.

He didn't like her. He liked fighting, food and the blood of his enemy on his hands after a victory, certainly not blue haired heiresses, however she was partially right. He didn't mind her presence in his ship any longer.

She was useful, she prepared his meals and while he generally didn't like when she fiddled around with his belongings, she could repair his bots and she ensured he lived more comfortably on his travels. Vegeta was naturally a very tidy person but he didn't bother about the details – like cooking his meat sometimes – which seemed to be an Earthling female trait. Only she was an extremely cluttered person when it came to things in general.

Vegeta had called Bulma a slob on more than one occasion, because he had walked past her distressed sleeping quarters many a times and it was strange how someone so meticulous and precise when it came to blue prints and building machines couldn't keep her own life neat.

Vegeta snorted at that. She was a scatterbrained scientist who was a slob. It was that simple, but far be it he, who told her otherwise. Bulma was stubborn and opinionated, but he found he didn't quite mind those qualities when they had a conversation over a meal or when she argued with him over something he believed in that she disagreed with. Which were many things. Except maybe when she was proclaiming that she was a genius, then he minded her and appreciated how truly annoying she was. Vain creature.

However, Bulma had surprised Vegeta and earned something close to his respect for her. She was weak but she was resourceful and capable of handling herself with unexpected cleverness. She probably could talk her way out of most situations, even the ones she talked herself into and that required respect, even if it were begrudging.

Vegeta admired how Bulma had ridden her little contraption through the dunes and craters of Ideresca while she had refused to be left behind. She had made a better impression on him in that moment than she had any other time before and he had temporarily reserved all further, negative judgement on her from then on. She was also better looking when she wasn't trying to bat her eyelashes at him or press herself against him. Like now, with a light sheen of sweat on her forehead and grease on her nose.

She looked real, innocent and … endearing almost. Almost. And this was when she had her big mouth shut of course. Vegeta's dark eyes fell on the mouth in question. She was biting her plump bottom lip in concentration and he was a red blooded man who could not deny that she was attractive. If fair skin and blue hair was his type that was. Which was certainly not.

Vegeta preferred strong women with dark hair and mysterious eyes. Women who didn't argue with him on every bloody little thing and accepted that he was the Saiyan Prince. He was the strongest and he was always right. He liked them compliant and obedient.

"_You don't want a partner then." She had said one day after she had asked and he had mumbled something of his thoughts on a mate. "You want a dog." She had found this quite funny, however Vegeta couldn't understand why._

"_I do not want for anything, woman. I am content the way I am. However, when I do decide it is an appropriate time to take a mate, she will be a Saiyan who knows I am Prince and therefore always superior in all aspects."_

_She had wrinkled her nose at him in obvious distaste of his answer but then she shrugged and said, "It still sounds like you want a dog."_

"Vegeta? Vegeta, are you listening to me?" Vegeta heard her rich voice tug through his reverie and he looked at her with a frown. He had never not been completely focused in his surroundings before, distracted by mere thoughts nonetheless that were completely unimportant to think twice about and it surprised him to realise that he had indeed been sidetracked.

"What is it?" He asked as she got up and walked over to the ship's control panel.

"We have to make a stop soon for fuel because of your little detour at Ideresca. I suggest these co-ordinates in this quadrant." Her nimble fingers flew across the panel and immediately a suggested quadrant was enhanced in view.

Vegeta could not deny that she was a technological genius. She had brainpower unrivalled possibly by anyone beside her father. So he believed her when she said they needed to make a pit stop. However he only ever trusted himself with the destinations of his space travel.

"No." Vegeta said as his own index finger roved across the sensor pad and he moved the locator away slightly. "Here." Vegeta said.

Bulma turned around and looked at him with a frown before she turned back towards the screen. "Vegeta, are you sure we shouldn't just – "

"I am." He interrupted. "Do not question my authority, Bulma." It was one of the things that annoyed and intrigued him about her.

She narrowed big blue eyes at him and Vegeta thought they glinted like jewels that close. He could see irritation flare in her gaze. "You're only choosing another location because I picked the first one."

Vegeta shrugged. He liked to be in charge of his own life. The choices he made had to be his own, because that way he could only blame himself for them. He had after all seen what blame could do to others when things went wrong.

Bulma turned around and muttered something that sounded like "and they call me childish" before turning away from him and adding in the co-ordinates he had chosen for their travels.

* * *

Vegeta walked onto the main deck a few hours after training, beads of perspiration rolling down his body from his hours of exertion. Bulma was standing in front of the control panel, her petite frame extremely preoccupied. When she heard him near her she turned around to look at him with a small frown on her forehead. Her thumb in her mouth as was normal when she was inspecting something with her astute eyes and mind.

Vegeta stood next to her and he could smell the fruity scent she normally emitted. Its smell almost innocent, but entrancing too. Vegeta frowned at his own thoughts before staring at the screen before him. Then his eyes widened and his hands clenched into tight fists.

"What the hell is that?" He demanded, a strong finger pointing towards the deep purple planet they were fast approaching.

Bulma frowned. "I'm not sure. I thought you knew of it that's why you decided to stop here."

"I decided to change the co-ordinates to something a little further away from where you initially set them to. _This_ planet is completely off course."

"No." Bulma shook her head. "You zoomed in on this radius and told me to reset the co-ordinates. This was the closest planet in your chosen part of the quadrant.

Vegeta looked at her in disbelief. He swallowed and his tanned skin felt clammy and uncomfortable. Something that had never happened to him before. "Turn us around."

"What?" Bulma turned to face him as if she were just seeing him for the first time that day. "Are you crazy, we don't have enough fuel – " Bulma stopped abruptly, her eyes roving over his shocked countenance. "Vegeta, are you alright?" She asked, raising the back of her hand to his forehead but he swatted it away impatiently before it could reach his face.

"We have to get as far away from that planet as possible." Vegeta said and he would deny till his last breath that there was any agitation in his voice.

"Why?" Bulma asked in concern now. He could see the colour draining from her face at his reaction and she looked almost ghostly white then. "Where are we heading to, Vegeta?"

Vegeta swallowed. "Cras." He said in a raspy whisper.

* * *

Bulma stared at Vegeta for a long while. "Cras?" She asked in a disbelieving voice and he nodded, his eyes still fixed on the screen before him.

Then, Bulma threw her head back and laughed. She laughed so hard she was soon doubling over with cramps in her sides. The way Vegeta – all powerful Saiyan Prince, invincible warrior, big ape man – reacted over planet Cras was unbelievable and his horror filled expression at her laughter only made her cackle all the more.

"You can _not_ be serious?!" Bulma questioned in between fits of giggles. "The Prince of all Saiyans is scared over the _Nullam a Felis_?"

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest in what Bulma had learned was also a defensive gesture and he lifted his nose in the air at her. "You should know that the Nullams are the only race that is immune to ki because of their genetic makeup. They are not a particularly strong race but they are trained in the art of Fortis. A special technique of fighting much more intricate even than the katas we Saiyans prefer."

Bulma tilted her head at Vegeta. He really was a little intimidated by the Nullams and she wanted to shriek in glee.

Planet Cras was a world filled with a dominant race of females who despised males of any shape and form. Bulma had read about their little world and she had been fascinated by it, because she was something of a feminist herself.

However, she did not agree with all the Nullam a Felis' ways but she did admire their pure gall at preaching their sacrilegious ways against men in the face of a male dominated Universe. She also imagined that they were a force to be reckoned with, if Vegeta of all beings was intimidated by them.

Bulma slowly swallowed her laughter back and nodded, taking in large breaths of air to calm herself again. "Alright, so we're heading down to Cras but I don't think it'll be as bad as –"

"You do not understand." Vegeta snapped before he pinched the bridge of his nose and Bulma knew with that gesture that he was really, very upset. "I can easily fight thousands of Nullams, but a planet of them? It will be difficult at best because I will tire, but they will keep marching forth. There's much more than thousands of them down there."

Bulma nodded. It did pose a problem. Especially if the Nullams were not susceptible to ki and hostile to the male species. Hand to hand combat with thousands of Nullams at once could be dangerous, even for the mighty Saiyan Prince, as he was mortal.

"They despise men, more so I and _I _will not be able to protect you while trying to fight them off long enough to refuel the ship."

Bulma felt a little flutter in her stomach at the mention of Vegeta thinking about her own safety first, even when she hadn't as yet, but she pushed that thought aside in the wake of a more pressing problem.

"What do you mean "more so I"?" Bulma asked and she had a very good feeling that she was not going to like his answer.

Vegeta's nostrils flared but he turned to look at her. His eyes were a blazing black. "Long ago I may or may not have offended one of their dignitaries – who may or may not still be their current Queen – during a galactic council meeting and received a life-long ban from entering into Nullam territory."

Bulma groaned. "Please tell me you didn't pass some snide comment over her being a weak female who was inferior to the male species."

Vegeta shrugged and Bulma massaged her temples as she tried to think of a way around their problem. They had to make a stop at Cras or run out of fuel and crash land into nothingness. So really, what were their options then? If they wanted to stay alive then Bulma liked their first alternative all the more; since the latter seemed like a very short end to a long trip into the otherworld.

However, if they landed on Cras the Nullams would hunt Vegeta down until he was shish-kebabs over an outside fire. While the ladies of Cras weren't _wild_ per se, they were slightly demented when it came to men who weren't "authorised" by them. Especially one who wanted to put a collar and leash around his female mate. The Nullams would probably put a choker on him first …

"That's it." Bulma shouted out with a snap of her fingers as if rubbing her temples had caused a light bulb to go off in her mind.

"What is, woman?" Vegeta asked in annoyance.

"I have the perfect idea." Bulma told Vegeta with a beaming smile. "However, in order for it to work, you have to trust me." Bulma's smile dimmed slightly at this and she watched Vegeta's face set itself into an impassive mask.

She doubted he trusted anyone but himself, however this could get them off the hook. It was risky and dangerous and she would need to rely on her very expansive and personally acclaimed acting skills but she was positive she could pull it off.

"Is that a joke?" Vegeta asked with a frown.

Bulma glared at him. "Of course not. Listen, Vegeta, we're in a spot of bother here and the only way to work through this is for you to trust me and let me handle this situation."

"This must be one of your humourless jokes. Why would I trust a weak female with a life as important as mine, on a planet with a bunch of other deranged women who would like nothing more than to kill me?" Vegeta blurted and if his superciliousness had not been so annoying Bulma might have found his babbling amusing.

However she stomped her foot down impatiently and growled at him. "Listen here mister I-only-trust-myself-because-I'm-so-perfect-and-don't-make-mistakes, we're in this mess because of you, your distrust and pride. Not to mention your overwhelming and brooding arrogance, so if you want to complete your mission successfully and not get beaten up by a bunch of girls like a pansy, then I suggest you man up and listen to me."

Vegeta's eyes widened at her audacity and that was what had probably had him sputtering some incoherent mumblings and curses, disbelief that she had actually been brave enough to ridicule him so blatantly and soundly. Bulma also couldn't tell what annoyed him most. The comments about getting his butt kicked by females, calling him a pansy or that she was right, which irked him the most. She suspected it was a combination of all three.

"Fine, continue." He told her in a regal indifference that she knew was only a cover up because he had no other option.

Bulma smiled widely and launched into the workings of her plan. Of course there was much protesting from him but she had managed to finally drag him kicking and screaming – in a very Vegeta-ish fashion of course – to her room and readied him for her brilliant master plan.

"This is ridiculous. I refuse to be subjected to such –"

"Can it." Bulma snapped as she manoeuvred her hair brush in practiced ease. "You know as well as I do that the Nullams are not going to simply just allow us to dock on their planet unchecked. And the moment they smell a man on this ship they're going to be on the attack. If they find out it's you, they will tear down our only way home to eat you for supper. At least this way we give ourselves a fighting chance first."

Vegeta muttered something unintelligible under his breath but did not say another word on the matter then. After a few more preparations Bulma stood to the side and looked over at her work. She was positive that Vegeta was blushing and it was a moment she would keep ingrained in her mind forever.

If he hadn't looked so utterly … _gorgeous_, Bulma may have felt the urge to laugh at his uncomfortable reactions. She had never seen Vegeta look anything but poised and perfect in his own skin before. After her little make over though he certainly looked a little lost. However, the first sign of vulnerability she had ever witnessed on someone whom she had doubted could even express the sentiments, left her breathless – and not from laughing.

Bulma had used Vegeta's shirtless physique to her advantage, leaving his sweaty body bared she had asked him to remove his boots and remain barefoot before her. Then she had sprayed his hair with countless bottles of her hairspray, and since he had refused to let her cut his hair – because a Saiyan's hair never grew again once scored – he hadn't complained about the hairspray. Although from his aghast expression she could tell just how much he liked it. Or not.

His hair when wet and flat fell like a black waterfall down his shoulders and it was a beautiful sight to behold. She had then tied a white cotton dress belt around it in a low ponytail and Bulma had to admit that it only made Vegeta look more handsome. It was devilish and wicked. Sexy, like a rogue pirate.

That had given her the idea and she had quickly made a makeshift eye-patch for him to better hide his features. Who knew roaming the Universe with the Saiyan Prince could actually be dangerous. But thrilling, definitely thrilling.

Then she had taken some of her lipstick and smeared it onto his back and chest, thankful that Vegeta had natural scars of his own to go with the fake red marks that looked like he was beaten regularly. Although when she touched his thick skin, she would have been lying had she said she had not enjoyed that part of the dress up.

His muscles rippled beneath her fingers and his skin was sleek and hot against her touch. He truly was a masterpiece, sculpted and toned to perfection. Then she had removed some chains from around some storage crates in the ship and wrapped it around Vegeta's wrists, before finding a bracelet in her belongings and strapping it around his neck like a collar.

Bulma felt her breath catch in her throat as she took in the sight before her. If that was what a slave looked like, then by the Gods she wanted to be some depraved masochist with sadistic desires and use all her wealth to buy Vegeta. To own him and have her wicked way with him. To touch him whenever she felt the need to do so and kiss him whenever the urge arose, and lick every inch of his body until she reached ….

Bulma shook her head and clamped her slack jaw shut, instantly derailing her wayward thoughts to avoid having heart palpitations. She walked towards Vegeta with poise and purpose. She ran her fingers down his cheek and cupped his chin to lift his face to hers.

She had lectured him endlessly while dressing him up on how to show proper submission to her while on Cras, but she had never expected him to play along so easily while they were alone together.

Then his eyes met hers. A raging furnace of darkness, glittering black diamonds and Bulma could see the smouldering promise of retribution in his eyes if she enjoyed his state of weakness too much, his gaze reminding her that this was all an act and he was still the alpha male between them. Then again, even though it was simply just for show to save their butts – especially Vegeta's really sexy one, because it would be such a shame to lose such utter male perfection – how in the blazes could she not enjoy herself when …

"You're my slave now, Vegeta."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all for reading and reviewing, I really, really appreciate it! Also, I hear some of my regular readers and I do understand that I don't normally write Bulma this way, but I also don't normally write this kind of genre too, hopefully I have found a better balance now, of course I do have reasons which will be revealed soon and I hope Bulma's earlier DB and DBZ characteristics here, will make more sense after. In saying that though, this is a simple story and I'm trying to keep it light without delving into mentalities too much while keeping B and V in character and still maintaining an interesting plot. Hope I'm at least doing well with that, thanks again lovely readers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Something Odd**

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

**IN** years to come Bulma would probably wonder what possessed her to enact one of her "hair brained" schemes as Vegeta would give name to, but in that moment Bulma was trying very hard not to faint from anxiety.

Her heart was racing so fast her chest cavity was afraid it could no longer contain the beast within. Her eardrums were buzzing so loudly Bulma would not have been surprised if she was not only dead but deaf as well by the end of their encounter with the Nullams.

"We come in peace." Bulma said and then immediately cringed at how horrid that clichéd, typical-alien-genre movie line sounded out loud.

What were movie producers thinking when they asked actors to say that bullshit? It was preposterous. As was her plan, and Bulma felt like she was definitely channelling her inner Vegeta at the moment. Which could be good in any other situation but to deal with a horde full of feminists.

The Nullam a Felis were standing before her, about a dozen of them and Bulma felt like the word intimidating would not do them justice. They were that and more, so much more. _'Beautiful but deadly.'_ Bulma thought as she realised their good looks could not shadow the air of danger that surrounded them. The Nullams' lime green skin was flawless and almost pearlescent, off set by bright amber eyes and thick tresses of varying shades of a bark brown. Yes, bark and not dark. Their countenance resembled mythical nature spirits. Their lush manes were held back with either expertly tied leaves or branch like headbands and Bulma silently marvelled at their … _natural_ fashion sense. Not bad for a bunch of aliens.

They were sexy, if you liked a female with muscles. Personally Bulma preferred women to have a softer and curvier figure, but that was her and she was decidedly straight, so her opinion rarely counted.

'_Maintaining a voluptuous figure is considerably more difficult though.' _Bulma thought nonsensically as she was prone to doing sometimes, especially when she was being fretful. _'While I can eat as much as I want, I still have to do the weekly Pilates and daily crunches to ensure I don't gain any love handles or belly rolls, without pushing myself into over-toning that eventually leads to a muscular stature.'_ She was digressing.

Bulma was brought out from her meandering thoughts when the crowd of material clad women before her parted into two sides. She idly hoped that the tiny pieces of skin they used to cover their virtuousness was not of sentient males. The silence that followed was nerve wracking for Bulma and she tried to remind herself to keep breathing while she waited to be addressed.

"We do not allow males to enter our lands without proper protocol." Bulma looked up, straining her neck somewhat to look at the woman who had just spoken.

The female was tall, taller than Michael Jordan possibly, and built tough. Obviously very powerful. The Nullam's arms and legs were thick with defined muscles and she carried a large shield over her back. A sword was strapped threateningly on one side of hourglass shaped hips. Her face was too strong to be considered beautiful but there was an air of feminine grace surrounding her that made her gender unquestionable.

Bulma still had her hand on Vegeta's shoulder, as he sat beside her upon the dry sands of Cras on bended knees. She held him so she could constantly remind him not to get up and start "strutting his stuff" as she affectionately liked to call his violent tendencies now. By the looks of it she needed to win this with brains and not brawn.

"I mean your people no disrespect and I apologise for entering your world without the proper jurisdiction. However, I was in need of refuelling and could only stop here." Bulma tried to put as much control and superiority into her own voice.

It wasn't that hard a task since Bulma was the richest woman back on her home planet, and she had issued out orders many a times before, but there was something greatly different about bossing around a man and bossing around a woman.

Most men were stupid. Plainly put. They could be easily manipulated. Women were not that dense or naïve – well most of them at least. Bulma stared at the woman before her and she knew she was being judged and so she had to think fast. Continue talking to keep the Nullam focused on weighing her words and not her position.

"I am Bulma Briefs of Planet Earth and this is my personal servant Kakarot form Vegeta-sei." At that, Bulma felt Vegeta growl at her side, but was glad when the angry muttering – and_ pawing_ even, at the ground – made by the Nullams muffled his noisiness. Bulma's fingers innocuously squeezed Vegeta's shoulder.

The woman who had addressed Bulma raised one large hand and immediately the ladies behind her quietened down. Bulma tired to breathe steadily at this show of obvious power and control over the other Nullams.

"A Saiyan on our lands is the greatest disrespect to our home."

"I am sorry to hear that." Bulma said sincerely, but she tried not to sound intimidated. "I was unaware of this particular bit of information. Had I known, I would have handled things differently of course. It is not an insult to kindred spirits, I assure you." Bulma channelled her best business voice, the one she had heard her father use to sell his ideas to potential investors or the board of directors, while adding the warm tones her mother used when entertaining guests. "However this Saiyan is tame and under my power alone, I therefore guarantee you as one female to another that he will not cause any harm here." Bulma felt Vegeta shift agitatedly beneath her touch and so she lifted her hand and massaged the back of his neck.

She felt him tense for a moment but it was enough to keep him still for a little longer. The nameless Nullam before her watched the scene with shrewd eyes.

"Forgive my bluntness, but how can one so weak keep a Saiyan as a slave?" She said disbelievingly.

Bulma gave the other woman what she hoped would be a mysterious smile. Then she fingered the bracelet around Vegeta's neck. She met the Nullam's eyes meaningfully. "I have other … _attributes,_ instead of physical strength."

For a long moment the Nullam just stared at Bulma and the blue haired woman was certain they would be attacked any second now. After all, how could she ever be believed to tame a Saiyan and keep him in chains? It was laughable. So much so that Bulma was certain she was going to start laughing hysterically and cause her own death soon.

"What is your name?" Bulma looked to see that the Nullam was addressing Vegeta.

Bulma held her breath, waiting, but Vegeta continued to keep his head bowed. Bulma sighed in relief as softly as she could. "He is very well trained. Go on pet; tell the nice woman your name."

Bulma was so afraid that Vegeta would disobey his first order that she could feel her face going blue from holding her breath. Just when she was about to die like a fish out of water Vegeta spoke. His voice low but resonating around the land.

"Kakarot." He said it with such quiet venom and disgust Bulma thought that the Nullams would immediately see through their façade and kill him.

After a while the female stepped forward and embraced Bulma. Bulma sighed in respite again as she realised the alien female must not have noticed the bitterness in Vegeta's voice. Bulma was so stunned it took her a while to wrap her arms around the Nullam, not daring to offend the woman when the alien's sword was pressing tauntingly into her side. Then the other woman stepped back, picked up Bulma's chin and kissed her.

Full on the lips.

Bulma's eyes widened.

She had never kissed a girl before. It was not something she had thought about testing, even in her wildest of dreams. The Nullam's tongue was sweet and smooth but strong and demanding and Bulma could only sigh weakly. She couldn't say that she was enjoying being kissed by a woman, but it was definitely … _different_. Although Bulma suspected she would be washing her mouth rather thoroughly once the adrenaline and shock wore off and she would not be repeating the experience – ever again.

The Nullam finally released her and a dazed Bulma sagged like a deflated balloon. "I am Bullis." The Nullam introduced herself. "It is amazing to see a weak woman control such a liberated species of male." Bullis waved one strong hand at Vegeta however her eyes were fixed appreciatively on Bulma. The blue haired Earthling though, was too busy coming to terms with everything that had just happened to take in anything else right then.

* * *

Vegeta was pacing the ship like a prowler and it didn't make Bulma any less nervous. "Would you stop that, what if someone saw you?" She asked as she removed her thumb from her mouth and squirmed in her seat.

"Would you rather I skulk beneath the lower deck like a good servant, then?" He sneered venomously and Bulma narrowed her eyes at him.

"That is one option, but why don't you go down and train like a good little Saiyan rather."

With displaced air Vegeta was in front of her faster than she could blink. His snarl was menacing but Bulma stared up at him placidly, refusing to allow him to scare her.

"Do not for a moment think that the little charade you have concocted will have me bowing to your every demand, woman." He was obviously still very bitter over his part in their modest play.

"It wasn't a demand, Vegeta." Bulma said reasonably. "It was a suggestion. What if someone sees you in such a huff, they will definitely question my story thus far. I think it's the reason they have gone of the consult instead of just giving us the damn fuel and letting us leave."

"I would have thought that disgusting act of affection would have sealed the deal." At this, Vegeta gave a small but cruel smirk.

Bulma sighed. At least the words possessed faint humour to calm Vegeta down somewhat, but it was a little annoying when it was at her expense. He was very upset about his role in all this, however it was his fault that they were stuck in their current situation, so his feelings were a moot point right then. Of course she didn't say this to him because he was currently too worked up to accept such criticism gracefully. The vein in his temple was throbbing so fast Bulma thought it looked ready to burst at the slightest provocation.

She watched him stand rigidly at her desk and Bulma got up slowly. "Vegeta." She said in her most soothing voice, the one her mother used to use on her when she had just fallen down and scraped her knee, or like the one her father comforted her with when an experiment didn't turn out right the first time.

Vegeta took in a silent breath that Bulma only noticed because of the expanding of his muscular chest. He was that close to her. Then she placed a hand on his shoulder and ran it down his arm, squeezing one muscular bicep. There was nothing lewd or suggestive about her touch and so the hardened tension beneath her hand melted away until Vegeta's normally perfect posture, almost looked slouched. Almost.

Their eyes met and Bulma gave him a reassuring smile. His piercing gaze darted towards the movement of her lips and his nostrils flared as she tilted her head to one side, some of her blue hair falling over her shoulder.

It was possibly their first moment of utter trust, and Bulma's smile only grew. Then Vegeta quickly stepped away from her and she frowned at him.

"They're coming." He said softly and Bulma immediately nodded, trying to refocus her mind.

* * *

Vegeta hated this.

He wanted so badly to let rip his normal power, possibly even the more that had been cultivated from his anger, and blast every single woman on the planet Cras into the next dimension.

He wanted to start with Bulma.

Yet her plan was working and she had won the first round. He reminded himself that sometimes it was the tactics that won a battle and not the strongest fighter. He considered himself a master tactician. His father, Nappa, even his mother might like to disagree with that though.

They called him reckless and sometimes hot headed. He didn't see it. Vegeta was intelligent and his mind, like everything else, was well ordered. The woman called him OCD, claiming he had some foolish Human disorder, which again was utter rubbish. Really, he was a Saiyan and therefore could never be inflicted by any such Earthling diseases.

However he had given in. Vegeta wondered whether it really was because of Bulma's masterful plan or because of her sweet smell, her beguiling blue eyes. The way her full lips formed such sweet words that had completely disarmed him.

Or maybe it was the way Bulma ran her smooth fingertips along the ridges of his back, her warm breath whooshing softly against his hard body, making muscles and sinew contract with every simple caress. Her hands working through his hair, every touch on his scalp shocking his brain into complete docility.

Fuck, it irked him.

He would jump up or twitch and protest at her actions however she had proven herself worthy. She had executed her plan with such controlled expertise that he had no option but to sit and play the good servant to her master. No matter how much it rankled. Of course he could be pleased that no one would witness his embarrassment. He was not the Saiyan Prince but another being of her making. A plain and worthless Saiyan.

In a sense, that left Vegeta feeling somewhat reckless and free. It was liberating, something he never thought he'd feel when he momentarily let down his guard and allowed his title to be snatched away from him. If only because he knew who he truly was and he would return to being Prince of all Saiyans, that allowed him to explore these new depths of living someone else's life.

He had always wanted control. He had sought it out and claimed it, yet the thought of relinquishing some of it did not scare him as he expected it would. Again, it could be because he knew he could rest it from her grasp at any moment he desired to and so instead of leaving him grappling for dominance, it left him feeling enlightened. Then he suspected it wasn't all those things. Maybe it was just her.

There was something so primal but crafted in her ways that she intrigued him so. The woman who could snap at him like a petulant child, then whip out another self in seconds. A self who was intelligent and witty, natural and ethereal in her beauty that it left him to wonder who she really was.

And so he understood. In that moment, he knew, because he was similar to her in some ways too. Sometimes lesser beings, because really he was too strong to ever be overwhelmed by power and duty, couldn't quite handle their responsibilities. Especially one who had been left to wander for so long. Therefore when they had tried to wrestle her control from her and shove her into a specific mould, she had rebelled.

In a way she was ruler of Earth. Her father was the first advisor to King Fury, but really it was Dr Briefs who had made all the necessary peace treaties between Vegeta's father, the Saiyans and human kind. Bulma had not been trained to do these things, she had just been expected to. Even if it had been something that she knew she always had to do, she didn't know how to. She had been allowed to go into jungles and forests with her friends to explore the world.

For the first time since he had met her, Vegeta was curious as to why Bulma was acting out the way she was. She definitely possessed the ability to be who she was meant to be, a leader, yet she used all her necessary arrogance and strengths in the most unflattering ways possible. He wondered if his mother was up to taking on a pet project.

"Vegeta?" Bulma's uncertain voice wafted through his mind. He could only nod at her in reply to her silent question of his readiness.

Vegeta immediately entangled himself in his pathetic bonds once again and Bulma sussed herself out before her fingers placed the bracelet around the column of his thick neck. She looked at him again, silently asking if he was alright and his eyes blazed, to say otherwise was an insult to his inner strength.

"Just get it over with already, woman." He snarled and she smiled something sweet and unhindered at him.

Then, she went forward and answered the premeditated knock on the ships opening. She ruffled her hair and opened a few buttons on her shirt to look like she had been busy with her slave before the interruption.

Bullis walked in regally, followed by a small troupe of other Nullams and Vegeta resisted the urge to snarl and bare his teeth at them.

"Bullis. Ladies." Bulma greeted politely.

Bullis offered Bulma a handsome smile before looking searchingly at the blue haired woman. "The Queen of our kind does not suspect a woman of your stature can keep such a being tame. She is much busy at the moment and asked that I witness your possession."

She certainly got to the point, Vegeta sneered mentally. Although Bullis seemed exasperated as if kissing Bulma had told her all she needed to know about the Earthling's abilities. He watched Bulma shuffle a bit, clearly unsure of what Bullis was referring to.

"Possession?" Bulma made the mistake of asking and Bullis' face could be seen immediately rethinking her earlier decision.

"Yes, Bulma. I am here to witness how well your slave truly answers to you." Bullis said in a soft tone. The underlying threat there could not be mistaken.

Bulma seemed to have realised it too and Vegeta thought that she should just tell the woman to piss off. He could easily take the Nullams while she quickly filled their ship and they blasted off the ridiculous excuse for a planet. Vegeta held back though, not wanting to suddenly act and place Bulma in harms way.

"Of course." He heard Bulma say while she tried to keep the slight nervousness from her tone. He knew the Nullams' could possibly smell the apprehension from her and they exchanged looks that Vegeta could not quite read while his head was bent low.

"You see," Bulma begin, "it's really all about the belief that you can." Vegeta really didn't hear any belief in her voice but when she turned her back on Bullis and company, he could tell that she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before continuing.

He imagined her soulful, bright blue eyes alight with determination and her chest held high, proudly. "Kakarot here knows he has no power, that I hold all the cards in this little game." She sounded convincing now.

"Cards?" One of the Nullam's asked and Vegeta was wondering at this too.

"Oh, it is an Earthling expression, darling." She said with a tinkering laugh and perfect enunciation of every word that Vegeta wondered how far into her persona she had travelled. _'Darling'_ indeed.

Bulma stepped before him and he saw her slightly dusty combat boots in sight. Then her fingers were in front of his face and she snapped it twice before miming an up movement with her index finger. He had the strangest urge to bite of her hand but he suppressed it. He reminded himself that he was not Vegeta in that moment. Fuck.

He slowly rose from his kneeling position but made sure he kept his head bowed. "A true slave knows who his master is and words are not necessary to the well trained." Vegeta thought she was talking about one of her inventions now. She created and designed things with all the power and knowledge she held, that when she requested it to work it would do so. Not failing her. Which she now meant for him. She had created a disguise for him to escape behind and he was expected to work in that ruse. Vegeta, prideful Prince of all Saiyans, was not existent in that moment.

And it also was the very likely possibility of her blood spattering his face, as the half a dozen or so Nullam's ruptured her skull while her back was turned, if he didn't act out the part that was expected of him, that kept Vegeta playing her blasted game.

"Look at me." Her voice was silky and compelling but icy and cold, with none of the softness it normally held and Vegeta's head snapped up.

Not because of her demand but because he wanted to glare at her. When he looked up at her he noticed that Bulma's eyes were beseeching him to play along but Vegeta could only think of wrapping his hands around her elegant neck and sucking the life out of her with his mouth.

He knew his face was set too defiantly and not submissively enough but bloody hell there was no way that he was going to take this degradation any longer.

Bulma must have seen the defiant look in his eyes and the Nullam's were already reaching for their spear and knives when she widened her eyes at him before grabbing his face with both her hands.

There was strength in her hold that caught him off guard and she pulled him down to her. Bulma's mouth was soft and so pliant against his that Vegeta wanted to pull back immediately. But her devious tongue slipped past his firm lips and he wondered why his seal had broken so flimsily. She tasted like something fruity, sweet and fleshy yet with a zing after every long stroke her tongue completed against his own. There was no end to her deceit. She kissed him and kissed him, her mouth working over his in an almost soothing fashion and Vegeta growled in his chest, pushing his face closer towards hers, because he realised belatedly that he wanted more.

He could easily break through his chains and grab her, caress her, hold her nearer to him but for some strange reason he couldn't. His hands were paralysed at his side, and he was rooted to the spot. Vegeta felt unnecessary anger bubble forth, but before he could do anything else, Bulma broke away from him.

Bulma had kissed him with an expert-full force and control combined with a precious passion so unexpected that Vegeta was left uncertain as to what to do next. The little blue haired devil did though. She slapped his face softly in a condescending pat of satisfaction before trailing her soft hands around his shoulder blades and as she walked around him, standing behind him, her fingers skittered down his spine.

Vegeta felt irritation and anger well inside of him at the clearly impressed looks of all the Nullams. Not a single being should have witnessed that awful display of pathetic proportions. The annoying claps that followed the excited chattering from the Nullams however, reminded Vegeta why he was doing what he was doing in the first place. He was simply fighting another battle. He had been so immersed in his role that that was why he had been taken by that kiss.

Then Bulma grabbed his rear end and squeezed it. Vegeta felt the vein in his temple explode. Blood pounded in his veins and his vision was immediately a bedazzling shade of red. Darn it all he was going to kill that derogatory, senseless, rude, vulgar, impossible woman. The faux chains around his wrists crumpled like tin foil in his hands as he allowed his fury to bring forth his ki.

"And that ladies, is how you keep a man well balanced. Power and passion." She spoke so proudly, her hand at his rear was close to his wrists behind his back. She placed her palm over the broken chains in his clenched fists. Her hand tiny and soft. The movement so reassuring and calming that Vegeta, without realising it, felt his anger abate. Although, even if it wasn't boiling anymore, it was certainly still simmering.

The Nullams clapped louder. "Well done, Bulma. You have proved yourself worthy." Bullis complimented, looking like she wanted to kiss Bulma again, and the others muttered in agreement. "Your fuel is ready for you. However, if you ever wish to join or family, Bulma, I can say that the Queen will be most pleased. You could rise to the top of our ranks very fast."

Vegeta noticed that Bulma could only mutter something incoherently as she sighed weakly behind him and for once, he thought what it must have been like for her to deliver her performance, knowing that their lives very well depended on it.

However, she had most certainly taken it too far and Vegeta had promised her she would pay for it if she did. And he always kept his promises …

* * *

**Michelle **(Guest) Thank you for all your support and kind reviews, on all my stories. To answer your question, yes, the Nullam a Felis were inspired by the lovely ladies of the Amazon, I'm so pleased you picked up on that.

**Gina**(Guest) A big thank you to you as well, for all your continuous support. I'm not sure how long this will be now. I've plotted it out as ten chapters, yet I'm thoroughly enjoying myself writing this and maybe there's a possibility to add more in.

Thanks to everyone else who reads and reviews, it's like opening Christmas presents for me, really! Until next time, Happy Reading!


End file.
